The Rest is Silence
by 01Corkscrew
Summary: Which is reality and which is a dream? They both feel so real. Is this all there is as a puppet in someone else's plan? - The Rest is Silence is back for a whole new arc and a literal road trip through hell with Dante and Nero leading the way.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"_It is the end of all hope  
To lose the child, the faith  
To end all the innocence  
To be someone like me"_

Fire ravaged the once modest house in the early morning hours before dawn; the fire has grown and engulfed her home in a blazing inferno as she lay dead inside. He stood back and watched it burn, the heat kept them both warm and fire's light allowed him to see the sleeping face of his nameless newborn son, bundled up in a black blanket, that he was holding in his arms; the life she died for.

"I hope someday you will be able to let go of all your self-loathing and bitter regrets, then maybe you can finally be happy Vergil." The memories of her soft, caring voice echoed though his mind.

Vergil wanted hunt down the ones that slew her, to unleash his fury upon the monsters that killed the only person that he cared for in years. But he couldn't, not yet. The child is vulnerable and obviously incapable of protecting himself, he must be taken to a place where he can be safe from harm and his parentage a secret. Looking down at his innocent face, Vergil felt some sadness seeing her in their son; his face echoing hers. But Vergil could not show these emotions, because he believes that showing human emotions is just as bad as having them.

Vergil's rage built up wondering about what her last moments were like; was it fear, pain, did she suffer or was it quick? As much as he despised the one who did this, the one Vergil hated more than ever; was himself. Seething with self-hatred, _Why didn't I get there sooner? How could I have been so weak!_ Vergil silently cursed himself continuously over his presumed weakness.

Twice now he has felt the pain of losing someone he loved, twice has he watched them burn inside their home; now he is alone once more. _I could have saved you if I wasn't so weak-_

"Mira"


	2. Élan

Élan

"_Riding hard every shooting star  
Come to life, open mind, have a laugh at the orthodox  
Come, drink deep, let the dam of mind seep  
Travel with great Élan, dance a jig at the funeral"_

It seemed like almost as soon as Vergil stepped foot on the island of Fortuna, that demons picked out his scent and charged towards his direction in droves. As they came, each was determined to spill the blood of the Son of Sparda as the last. Unfortunately for them, the local demons of Fortuna were hilariously out matched by Vergil's skill and precision. But then again these guys are just small fry compared to others that exist in the human world.

After some time even Vergil began to get annoyed by the weakest of demons attacking him in groups of three of less, assuming they'll win just because they are full blooded demons and he is the half-breed son of the demon traitor Sparda. It gets really old when they keep pointing it out before they die.

_*Clank*_

Looking down towards the sound of metal hitting the ground; Vergil saw his half of the perfect amulet lying on the ground, a chain link had broken in two at the welding line. Vergil kneeled down to pick it up when yet another demon leapt from the forests in its attempt for the kill.

"I can smell your stench, Son of Sparda. Your life is mine!" The demon bellowed in a dark sinister voice and lunged itself toward Vergil, who looks the demon unimpressed and uninterested.

"Annoyance" Vergil said to himself. In the span of a second, Vergil unsheathed his sword The Yamato and sliced the demon up seven times, sheathed his sword and stepped calmly out of the way as the demon landed on the ground, blood gushing out of the severed body parts, laying in several pieces.

With the demon dead Vergil picked up the amulet and the broken link halves and continued toward a town that was a ways out from the City of Fortuna, his true destination. Intrigued by the idea that humans would form a religion and worship a demon as a deity; Vergil sought out the city where the Order of the Sword, as they called themselves, resided.

The town was more of a fishing town than anything, the smell of fish lingered everywhere with the damp air. The people minded their own and ignored Vergil when he came through; the only ones who noticed him where the local thugs who whispered to each other and gesturing towards the stranger with the sword.

He had no reason to stay here so Vergil made his way through the town in the direction of Fortuna City, but the amulet he was carrying got one man's attention.

"Tough luck about that piece of jewelry, but if you're looking to get it fixed you won't find anyone here who can. Fortuna City jewelers can but they can charge through the nose. If you're interested go visit Ms. Levesque, she makes jewelry at of her home and sells it in town and usually dose quick fixes for cheap or at no cost at all."

Vergil looked at the man, he looked to be in his late thirties and was wearing a bartender's suit and he smelled heavily of alcohol and cigarette smoke. Vergil tried to ignore the man and walk away but the man kept insisting.

"The stuff she makes can rival those made by experts with their own shops and can make that piece you got there look as if it were never broken and polish it up. Just go down the road to Fortuna City and when you come to the second fork in the road go left instead of right." The man then left Vergil and went down the road. Vergil continued down to Fortuna City.

Leaving the town behind him the area turned into an endless sea of trees with only one path leading to Fortuna City, passing the first fork and later coming up to the second. It was along the way and didn't seem like it would take long at all, at that moment getting the amulet fixed was the first priority.

Staring into his half of the perfect amulet, Vergil remembered everything that occurred that night of his mother's murder at the hand of demons. The sight of her blood spilled on the floor, the smell of smoke as their home burned down and fear. The first time he ever knew what fear was and looked evil in the eyes as they tried to tear him apart as his brother watched terrified too scared to move. Then looking up at his would be killers and they dragged his semi-conscious body away with them.

_*Caw* Caw*_

Crows brought Vergil out of his trance and he stared at the fork. Vergil turned left.

The path was rarely walked and the trees untouched as Vergil made his way towards the home of Levesque, then he saw the house. It was a modest single story home with French windows and two chimneys, one to the right and the other in the back which had smoke coming out. The house was in a clearing free of trees with purple irises planted along the front.

Vergil used the door knocker to knock on the door, no answer so he knocked some more; silence followed by a faint sound of something hitting the floor. He knocked louder this time almost banging on the door, this got Levesque's attention this time; loud banging noises followed by the sound of someone running a wooden floor progressively getting louder. Then the door swung open.

Standing in the doorway was a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties with fair skin, raven hair pulled back into a short pony tail and piercing bottle green eyes; her face was apologetic and she was studying the stranger on her door step. She was wearing short sleeve black shirt under a heavy looking apron with a small still smoldering spot, tan pants, working gloves and heavy bulky boots.

"I am so sorry about that, I was in the back hammering out some metal and I have a hard time telling the difference between the hammering and the door knocker." The woman said quickly.

"You're Levesque?" Vergil was skeptical about her.

"Yes I am. I'm Mei Rosa Levesque, can I help you?" Levesque was happy, upbeat with a positive attitude which reflected on her face with a smile and in her soft voice.

Vergil explained his desire to have his amulet repaired and Levesque agreed so he handed her the amulet then Levesque began examining it and the broken link halves

"It's no problem, it looks like it broke at the welding line and it isn't bent or damaged in any other way. So fixing it won't be a problem just a quick welding, a few minutes cooling in water and a little polishing then it's done."

Levesque explained and took it to the back room which was fashioned into a forge; stone floor and walls, a furnace where the back chimney is connected to, tables and random assortment of jewelry and with molten glass in cooling molds. Vergil followed her and stood at the door way and watched the woman work.

She placed both sides of the in-tacked chain in a large vice with two clamps and leveled them out then placed the broken halves in place. Walking to the back Levesque grabbed welding goggles and a small portable gas tank connected to a small welding torch and carried it over to the vice. Putting the goggles on, she put on a large satisfied smile as she turned on the welding torch and pressed it against broken link.

In seconds the link was fixed and Levesque carefully moved the amulet and placed the welded link into a water bucket making a loud hissing noise and steam shot out heavily like smoke from a fire.

"There, now in a few minutes it'll be cool enough to clean up." Levesque remind positive and polite the whole time. Her whole personality irked Vergil entirely; clear eyes and positive disposition showed she never seen or suffered tragedy in her life. It angered him greatly.

"Oh right payment, I almost forgot!" Levesque walked over to Vergil and started him in the eyes.

"For you, your payment with consist of…your name."

Vergil stood silently, stared at this woman; all she was wanted as payment was…

"My name?"

Levesque smiled. "Yes, if you tell me your name then your bill will be paid. It's more of curiosity than anything." Levesque turned away and retrieved the amulet from the water and began polishing the metal on a table; explaining that without polishing after cooling the water would cause the metal to rust. Once she was finished Levesque handed the amulet back to Vergil.

"So, your payment?" Levesque stared expectantly at the man who has barley said a word to her the entire time he was there and still expected him to teller her his name. Vergil glared down at this woman; he had no intention of telling this woman his name, as it was none of her business. But Levesque stared back at him unflinching from his glare; as if she was challenging him.

"Come on, I told you my name didn't I? It's only fair that you tell me yours." She _was_ challenging him; to what Vergil didn't know but the way she stared back at him was obviously a challenge.

"Vergil" He answered, decided to take up her _challenge_, she seemed…amusing.

Satisfied with his response Levesque backed down from her challenge and showed Vergil the way out. Still midday Vergil intended to continue his way to Fortuna City.

"By the way, you can call me Mira. It is much easier to say than Mei Rosa Levesque anyway." With a smile on her face, Mira closed the door behind as Vergil walked away uninterested in any name this women wanted to be called by.


	3. Your Only Truth

Your Only Truth

"_Fear is a choice you embrace"_

The Order of the Sword members weren't as strong as Vergil would have expected, they fell quickly but he did not kill them. Rather he let them live knowing that there are those who cannot be matched, a bit disappointing but a little satisfying.

A demon Vergil killed earlier mentioned his master, a demon who devours humans who wander too far into the forests that surrounds Fortuna City. It was massively powerful that none of the Order of the Sword swordsmen were a match, the thought of finally having something stronger, than the cannon fodder he had grown bored of eliminating, excited the Son of Sparda; a smile crept across his usual stoic face.

Traveling through the forests, demons attack and get struck down in a flash, Vergil continues on without a second thought. The sun gets higher and reaches the setting sun when he hears an over confident demon talking down to someone; none of his business Vergil ignores them and continues to seek out this so called powerful foe. That is until he hears the other one's voice.

"Look you can save your breath, I won't submit to your threats." It was Mira Levesque, she was calmly staring down a demon twice her height without a weapon or anyway to protect herself. The demon was describing what it would do to her in great detail while going between low growling to excessive shouting. Mira just stood there looking her would be killer in the eyes and yawned out of boredom. In a burst of anger the demon grabbed Mira by the neck and slammed her into a tree.

"Listen here you little bitch, I can snap your neck and end your life right here and now, but I might reconsider if you give me a nice loud scream."

Mira refuses to break eye contact with the demon to matter how close it inched its ugly face close to hers.

"If you're gonna kill me then get it over with, I don't like waiting and I have orders to finish. So either kill me or put me down." This was not the same Mira that Vergil encountered days ago; this one was serious but unlike Vergil she didn't glare at them. Mira just stared at them with a deadpan expression and her soft voice was stern to the point where it sounded as if _she_ was talking down to the demon.

The demon began slowly tightening its grip around Mira's neck. "If you won't scream then I guess I'll just have to enjoy look of terror on your face as I slowly choke you to death." The demon widened his already large smile, happily anticipating the fear and her begging for mercy.

"I won't give you the pleasure." Mira managed to get out one last retort before the demon's grip was to tight to even breathe, then gave it a smile.

The demon had enough; this woman wasn't going to give what it wanted. So the demon squeezed tighter and tighter and watched as the color from Mira's face turned red and began to turn a darker shade.

_*Slash*_ Off came the demon's hand at the wrist; Mira dropped to the ground, choking and gasping for air. The demon bellowed in pain and set its livid eyes towards the one who dared. Vergil stood in the distance, his sword already sheathed.

"Who the fuck are you!?" The demon shouted its eyes now bloodshot from rage; already it has forgotten about the pain in its arm. "Are you here to save this woman?" The demon gestured to Mira.

"That woman's life is no concern of mine." Vergil answered. "I just dislike you, more than her."

The demon laughed at Vergil's answer and readied itself to attack. "It doesn't matter anyway. Because you're both gonna die!"

Like all the overconfident demons before, it leapt in a straight forward assault with brute force. One quick swing of his sword, too fast for either the demon or Mira could see, and the demon was dead before it landed in a dozen pieces and Vergil's feat.

Mira stood after watching Vergil slice up a demon without even drawing his sword walked over to inspect the carnage. Vergil walked away from Mira as she tried to walk up to him. "Thanks for the help." She said sincerely.

"Make no mistake; I did not save you any other purpose than to answer my question." Once more Vergil glared down at Mira and she answered with her deadpan gaze without breaking eye contact.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Why were you going to let him kill you?" Vergil was nowhere near concerned for her safety in the least, the Mira is the first human he had seen behave like that and curiosity got the better of him.

"Simple, because I do not fear death." Short, honest and straight to the point. Vergil was skeptical for a moment, if she said that to a random person the street, they'd laugh it off as a joke. But after seeing what he saw, Vergil believed her because she said it with her deadpan face and more serious voice.

"You don't believe me do you? No one ever thinks that I'm serious about that, but it's true. Everyone has fears, even you."

Feeling insulted Vergil gave a quick response. "I don't have fears, they are a weakness."

"Really? Good for you then. But what I'm getting at is that I have fears, but dying isn't one of them." Mira was trying not to sound like she was lecturing him, but it wasn't working out so well.

"I mean death is a natural part of life, we are all going to die of something so why fear the inevitable."

This Mira was definitely different than the one he met before; not just because she didn't have her hair up. Her face was more serious than before, didn't have that look of ignorance or that irritatingly positive attitude and her bottle green eyes were clearer more focused than last. If Vergil were to guess then _this_ is the real Mira and the one he met the first time was a fake persona. Her eyes were not unlike Vergil's; she has experienced something tragic in her life.

"People fear others because they are afraid to die, but if you do not fear death then they have no power over you. Sure they can still kill you, but you deny them the satisfaction of watching you fear and beg. The same goes for demons."

Mira seemed a little bit cheerful explaining her reasons to Vergil and even though he was no longer interested in the topic; he understood her logic. She was interesting to him, there was much more to Mira than what she showed and never before had he met someone with such clear eyes.


	4. Come Across

Come Across

"_He will go down he will drown drown deeper down  
The mills grind slow in a riverbed ghost town  
He will go down he will drown drown deeper down  
If you want me, then do come across"_

It has been some time since Vergil has become acquainted with Mira, one could say he has gotten a bit fond of her; Vergil would say the opposite and deny anything close to having 'human' emotions. At least he's calling her by her preferred name. Vergil has been wandering Fortuna City for some time, discovered their numerous secrets but not the one he's been looking for.

He has spent most of his time in Fortuna Castle's library searching through the multitude of books, mostly detailing its brief history before Sparda came and after. There is a blank section of the history where it details nothing about when Sparda left and what happened during his rule over them, the humans just took what they knew and turned it into a religion. Then there are books with scientific equations and magic spells mixed together like experimentations.

Vergil leaves the area then plans to search another part of the Castle later. While in the forests Vergil couldn't help but think of Mira, the first human he has seen who showed no fear towards impending death; on top of that she wasn't arrogant or rude like others he had seen, Mira was respectful and polite and knew what lines not to cross.

Mira later explained that she won't fight back because she has no way to, Mira has never fought before and is obviously no match for a demon in terms of brute force but she likes to think that she is smarter than them. Mira mentioned that she once managed to outsmart a demon and convinced it to go to an area where several Order of the Sword members were patrolling, the demon never came back. But being smarter than these run of the mill demon isn't an accomplishment, tricking it however is. Realizing his thoughts were wandering Vergil pushed all thoughts of Mira out of his mind and resumed focusing on his goal.

The sky grew dark with clouds even though it was the middle of the day it could be mistaken for night, the only lights were the lighting and thunder rumbled so loud it could drown out anyone's screaming voices. The forest had an almost demonic appearance but something stood out when the lighting flashes; it was a person crouched up against a tree with their hands on their head. It was no concern of Vergil's so he just walked past with only a single glance and he stopped in his steps, the person was a woman; it was Mira.

She was shaking when it wasn't raining or cold; Mira was panicking, she was scared, her clear green eyes and usual stoic face were filled with fear. _What could make someone like her afraid?_ Vergil thought to himself, but all that fear seemed to disappear when Mira noticed Vergil, she was relieved when she saw him but her hands were still trembling and tears were still welling up. Without warning Mira began explaining her situation to Vergil explaining that she wants someone who understands to know.

Her life was like an unending nightmare, her family murdered when she was a baby which is why she was spared, she lived her life at a religious run orphanage until the age of seven until one of the religious care takers sold her to a slaver where Mira experience unimaginably torture at the hands of privileged humans for a year. She was sold to a man who insisted calling her _his_ little princess during her torture and was forced to watch others who disobeyed killed in horrifying ways that went out with the middle ages. The man who owned Mira made sure to never leave any evidence of what he did on her body but the memories remained forever.

The only reason no one ever found out is because of demons that the wealthy paid to kill anyone who could expose them, track anyone who escapes and help with the torture and the public executions. Sure the demons assisted but they were only fueling the darkest desires of these humans; damning them more and more but they'd be lying if they said that it wasn't fun for them as well.

"I managed to escape and have been looking over my shoulder ever since, I changed my name to Mei Rosa Levesque and came to this isolated place to hide once I was able to provide for myself."

"Then why are you afraid?" Curiosity kept getting the better of Vergil when it came to Mira; her life was not unlike his when it came to losing everything, being captured and tortured for fun.

"When I went to town to sell some of my stock…I saw him. The man who owned me, he has burns on his face and hands but I know that face and voice. He looked right at me and smiled…he; he found me and is going to take me back." Mira could hardly speak now she was panicking more and started to cry. Sitting in her kitchen Mira and Vergil had tea as she further explained her situation.

"I only have two real options; I could run but that would mean that he will follow and find me again. I will die before I go back; so it's either run or hang myself."

"If he's dead then he can't chase you and you can continue your life. That is your third option." Mira slammed her hands on the table and looked Vergil in the eyes hers filled with rage.

"No, I will hang myself before I become like them! I refuse to stoop to their level and kill for any reason!" Mira backed off and muttered to herself. "Never again." Mira walked out into the dark rainy forest looking defeated and later Vergil went out. Why does this woman keep invading his thoughts; how naive she is, thinking she could live a peaceful life, there is no such thing.

"Look what we have here, you lost boy?" Surrounding Vergil were more weak demons, such annoyances. "We were looking for this human girl called 'little princess' you seen her?" The second demon asked. "We're playing a game, if the human who is looking for her finds the girl first then he wins and can do whatever he likes with her." "But if _we_ find her first, then _we_ get to kill her." The third and fourth demons said.

"I don't know that person, move, you're in my way." Ignoring the four demons Vergil continued on his way, until they decided on getting in his way.

"Doesn't matter, we want to kill someone and you'll do just fine!"

All four attacked at once, and they all died at once; irritated by them Vergil killed the demons quicker than he normally does. No hesitation or interest he walked away before all their body parts hit the ground. He walked for a while until Vergil heard a gunshot and went directly to it. In a clearing Vergil saw Mira standing alone, walking closer he saw that she had a terrified expression on her face unlike the one he had seen previously. The faint splatters of blood on her face were always being washed away by the rain; in her trembling hands was a gun and in front of Mira was a dead man with burns, a bullet hole in his head; his dead face had a satisfied grin.

Mira dropped the gun and collapsed in shock almost blacking out but she caught herself.

"He told me that he'd never let me be free, even in death he will haunt me he said. Then he put the gun in my hands and placed it against his head, he said that his was his final act of torture and used my fingers to pull the trigger. I tried to get free but he just squeezed my hands tighter and tighter; he did all this just to destroy what little peace of mind I had left."

Mira had just killed a man, how it happened is irrelevant; that changes people, they become colder and their eyes change with them. Mira is no different, but then why are her eyes still so clear and what is that faint color flickering with in them.


	5. Ever Dream

Ever Dream

"_I'd take you away__  
__Castaway on a lonely day__  
__My song can but borrow your grace"_

Mira had just killed a man, how it happened is irrelevant; that changes people, they become colder and their eyes change with them. Mira is no different, but then why are her eyes still so clear and what is that faint color flickering within them.

"Purple, eyes?" Vergil muttered to himself. Every time the lightning flashed, Mira's green eyes turned purple. He could feel his heart race every time he saw her purple eyes.

Mira's green eyes looked faker with every flash and deep in his mind Vergil knew that this wasn't right. _This_ _isn't Mira_. Vergil thought. _Mira never had green eyes. She never had a forge, she was…something else._

Vergil went for his sword but couldn't find it; the Yamato was in his hand but now was gone. "What is this?" Vergil's head became light and he felt sick to his stomach and before he knew it everything around him, the forest, the ground and the very sky began to warp and distort from reality. Everything except for Mira who stood in front of him a few feet away, staring at him with a sinister smile on her face.

Now Vergil himself began to change, his whole body began transforming into his devil trigger with Yamato. The world around him stopped moving and finished warping into a familiar area of the forest. The clouds clearing out to reveal a half full moon, a bloodied demon lying dead on the ground and began replaying a familiar scene.

It was when Mira discovered that Vergil had demon blood and was unfazed by his appearance and even touched his face without fear or disbelief and smiled at him with kindness.

Mira was in the place she was originally and walking towards him. With Yamato back in his hand, Vergil raised his sword ready to kill Mira.

"What are you?" Vergil was convinced that whatever this creature was is it isn't Mira.

As she walked forward the imposter's posture changed to confidence, and her ace changed as if she were condescending to him. She placed her hands on her face to mimic innocence in a mocking way.

"Why Vergil, whatever do you mean?" Her voiced changed too, it was higher pitched mixed with Mira's normal voice in very word she spoke. Vergil glared at the imposter; he was in no the mood to play her games.

"I thought you were happy in the world I created for you? But I guess nothing is ever perfect; even your own memories are failing. How else would I have given her the wrong eye color?"

"What are you-" Vergil was confused, a world created for him, and failing memories. Suddenly the train of thought was interrupted by voices in his head.

"It seems as if the illusion you put him in is falling apart. Fix it now!" A distorted male's voice spoke, most likely a demon in its original form.

"I can't" It was Mira's imposter in her original voice. "My song can only have so much of an effect on an individual; those with demon blood, especially from Sparda's bloodline, can eventually break free of the dream."

"Then what _can_ you do?!"

"_This_"

Vergil looked forward and saw the fake Mira was standing in front of him and shoved her straightened hand into his torso which made his whole body feel like it was dissolving from the inside out. He could the feel burring pain travel through every vein, he couldn't breathe or speak it was so unbearable.

The fake Mira removed her hand and Vergil collapsed to the ground and was losing conciseness; the loud rapid sound of his beating heart was all he could hear. His vision was getting burly and darker with every moment and as if to mock him once more, the fake Mira stood over him.

"Enjoy the memories you shared with your whore, because soon everything you know will be gone."

The fake Mira giggled. "Like father, like son."

Everything went black.


	6. Long-Forgotten

Long-Forgotten

"_Sea without a shore for the banished one unheard__  
__He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world__  
__Showing the way lighting hope in their hearts"_

In the massive city of Fortuna many people can walk around unnoticed if they don't stand out. In all of Vergil's time there, only two people have noticed him. The first was Mira and she only met him out of chance; a demon infected Vergil with its venomous blood and Mira found him fading between his original form and his demon form in an attempt to fight off the venom.

Mira was a medicine woman with…unusual methods; Vergil attempted to push her away and threatened to kill her if she tried to help but Mira looked him in the eyes and told Vergil the truth. _"You've been infected with Devil's Venom; I know how to cure it. If you try to fight it without seeking treatment, demon or not, you will die in under a week. It's your choice."_ She then walked away without a second glance.

The treatment was just as bad as the infection; Mira injected the cure into his arm, closest to where the infection started and while the poisoning felt like his insides were going numb then melting, the cure was nonstop agony. Vergil endured the pain and didn't scream once but that doesn't mean that he didn't show any signs of pain, even with Mira making him drink a potion to dull the pain before the cure was given.

That was weeks ago and Vergil has taken a liking to Mira's company, she doesn't ask questions of his past and their conversations are just to satisfy each other's curiosity. Mira told her new friend how she came to know of the cure to a poison that humans have forgotten about; living on the streets she met a self proclaimed Wiccan, a healer of the earth, Mira insisted on calling it. Though everyone else called her a witch, the old woman took Mira in and taught her the healing recipes collected over the millennia. The witch took Mira in because she noticed Mira's incredible memory and attention to detail.

In return, when asked, Vergil told Mira of his travels and how he came to be so skilled with his sword. Everyone called Mira a witch because of her reclusive nature and penchant for calling her medicines potions. When she heard what everyone else was calling her, Mira decided to give them something to gossip about and began wearing a red dress in order to stand out more than usual.

The second one to notice Vergil in Fortuna was the person he was meeting that day; an old man named Phineus who seems to know more about his history than he knows himself. _"If you ever get tired of seeking out what others believe, come pay me a visit. We have much to discuss, Son of Sparda."_ The old man vanished in the streets and now it's time to see what he knows.

Phineus welcomed Vergil inside his home which was above his clinic though the back; he offered Vergil a seat when he walked into his living room. "Hello Vergil, I'm very pleased that you were finally able to come by. How is Ms. Levesque?"

Vergil didn't respond; Mira, who by coincidence, works for Phineus as his assistant and being his supplier for the herbal medicines she makes. Phineus sat across from Vergil in his Victorian styled living room; Phineus was an elderly man who looked like he was eighty. Winkles and sagging skin, completely bald with pale eyes that were almost white and he walked with a cane and a lightly hunched back. He offered Vergil some tea but Vergil just wanted to get straight to the point.

Phineus sighed and sat back in his chair. "You know your father always had a hard time just sitting back, relaxing with some tea and enjoy a pleasant conversation with decent company. Always straight to the point, never wasting any time; when that man set his mind on a goal nothing will deter him. No matter how long he had to wait or what he had to do, he will see his goal through to the end no matter the results."

Phineus sits forward and pours himself some tea and takes a sip. "You look just like Sparda and how he was when he got serious about something; I can tell from your eyes that you inherited much of his personality, especially the example I just gave." Phineus pours tea into another cup and slides it to Vergil. "How is your brother doing, um Dante wasn't it?"

The question caught Vergil off guard; he hasn't heard anyone speak his brother's name out loud since their childhood. Out of reflex Vergil's hand gripped his sword tighter.

"There is no need for hostility Vergil." Phineus was calm and unconcerned about the situation he was in. "I was only asking because the last time I saw the both of you, was when you were toddlers. I meant no disrespect." Vergil became even more suspicious of Phineus now; he definitely knew, but how much.

"How did you know my father Sparda?"

"Oh we go way back, um…" Phineus was looking up at the ceiling while moving his fingers as if he were trying remember; Mira has the same habit when she is trying to remember something she hasn't thought about in years.

"I remember we used to play chess a lot and I also remember the first and only time he had ever beaten me at it. _'Checkmate at last my friend'_ he said and I said_ 'About time, don't you think?'_ Strategy games have always been my favorite, always made Sparda play them with me. He was a good strategist but not on my level. But um, I can't seem to remember _when_ that match was exactly."

Phineus continued to try and tell Vergil stories but he just couldn't seem to get his memories straight; so Vergil left. Phineus may have known Sparda in the past but now he was nothing but a senile old man. Vergil returned to Mira's house to get more information about that old man to see if there is any credibility to his tales.

As usual Mira was in the basement of her home making her newest batch of medicine; the basement looks like a witch's den mixed with a mad scientist lair with its stone walls and floor. Books piled up everywhere, bottles of dried and fermented herbs placed on the wall shelves with Bunsen burners and glass tubes all over the tables. In the center of it all, was a fire pit and a medium sized cauldron over it held up by a chain attached to the ceiling.

"I don't believe Phineus is senile, he's probably just messing with you. Phineus has always had a liking for messing with people's heads, says he finds it entertaining in watching others try to figure him out. But don't take it personally, he does it literally to anyone he can; tried it on me once."

"What did he do?" Vergil stood by the doorway with arms crossed watching Mira work.

"When I first started working for him, Phineus tried to convince me that he was an escaped mental patient who used his medical degree to experiment on humans and demons alike for kicks. I didn't buy it for two reasons. One – Anyone who could do that would have electro shock treatment which would have left noticeable scars on the sides of his head. Two – It is really hard to get out of a lock down asylum, for me the security was more lax because we were more a danger to ourselves than to anyone else. But a criminal asylum is where they will shoot to kill rather than risk anyone getting out."

"So he lied to me about what he knows." Vergil was already used to Mira's trailed off rambles, which showed how hard she tries to remain sane despite her past, and learned to ignore it.

"I don't think that's it." Vergil was ready to leave but Mira cut him off.

"What do you mean?" Vergil asked.

Mira continued. "I noticed a very weird coincidence. You said that Phineus claimed to know Sparda, correct?"

"Yes, but he seemed to know more than he let on but then dove into disconnected memories and rambles." Vergil continued.

"Well when I first came to Fortuna I read up on the city's history and after I met Phineus, I had a few giggles because I have never met anyone with his name-" Vergil cut off Mira's rambling and told her to get to the point.

"The reason I found it funny was because there was a sentence that stated that while Sparda did rule over Fortuna, but he did so along with his advisor and second in command, a demon named _Phineus_."

**A/N: Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story so thus far. Thank You **


	7. Endless Forms Most Beautiful

Endless Forms Most Beautiful

"_Alive, aware, in awe__  
__Before the grandeur of it all__  
__Of endless forms most beautiful"_

The Mitis Forests outside Fortuna appeared pleasant during the day, but from what he has observed, no one enters the forests after dark. At night the forest takes on a different appearance, twisting around in all directions and a thick fog that makes it almost impossible to navigate around. The sounds of the occasional demon echo through but none of them are foolish enough to attack Vergil, at least there are some demons that know their place. The only light in the forest was from the half moon with not a cloud in the sky.

Over the past few days Vergil had been doing research on what Mira said about Phineus and found a book that had more than a sentence on the right-hand man of Sparda during his reign over Fortuna. The book described Phineus as a quiet demon with the appearance of a solemn old man who hunched over and walked with a wooden walking staff. His role was an advisor and chief strategist to Sparda, other than that there was nothing more about him; not a single other mention of his existence.

_It's as if he had been erased from history, or he had erased himself._

Mira had been asking questions to Phineus since he never responded to him or acknowledged Vergil's existence after their meeting; it was like he had forgotten he had ever met Vergil and that they had a very brief conversation about his father. Mira also had little success with that old man. Either he's playing dumb for his own entertainment or he really is senile.

_How can I be sure…_Vergil's train of thought was interrupted by the sudden change in the air; demons are on the move, Vergil could feel their presence, like smelling smoke from a distant fire you can't see it but you know it's there. Mira is near them, she must be the one they're after.

_Of course she is, I'm really starting to get annoyed with her, if she didn't want demons chasing her then she should stop going out after dark._

Inside her basement Mira smiled at Vergil with the most irritatingly sickly sweet smile she could, it was so cheerful that Vergil could almost see sparkles surrounding her.

"Thank you ever so much for dispatching those awful demons and keeping them from bringing me harm." Mira brought her finger to her lip and made a suggestive face. "Is there any way I could repay you for your heroism?"

"Drop the act; I am in no mood for your antics." This behavior brought no end to Vergil's temper, and Mira knew it.

As told Mira dropped the sweet banter and her eyes change from innocent to serious with her usual sarcastic smile back in place. "Fine, fine." Mira crossed her arms with a large worn out book covered in cloth that held on to; Vergil's gaze fell on the book as it peaked his curiosity.

Without words Vergil looked down at the book wondering what it was, Mira noticed his gaze and held it up as if asking if Vergil wanted to know about the book with a quizzical look. Vergil's eyes met with Mira's with a confirming stare.

"I found it in an underground church; long story short at sundown I fell through a hole and slid down a long downward tunnel and found an underground city which had a library inside a church, which had an underground passageway that lead me to a hidden shrine dedicated to Sparda and in the center was a stone casket and inside that was this book. _'The Tome of Forbidden Knowledge'_ With a title like that, how could I _not_ take it? Anyway, turns out this book is bound in demon skin so I picked it up with this cloth and apparently the demons living in that underground city didn't like me hanging around and gave chase while I was trying to find a way out. But they didn't know that I am an expert at avoiding and escaping demons…and then you showed up the end."

Vergil stared at Mira, giving her a few seconds to make sure she was done running her mouth, once sure he motioned for Mira to give him the book which she willingly obliged. Holding the book through the cloth it felt rough and could feel all the cracks within its binding, touching the actually binding however was different. It was dry and tough; one look confirmed what Mira said the leather binging was demon skin. The spine was its eye sockets and the cover edges were its mouth, teeth and all used as the seal.

Opening the book the first thought that came to mind was the smell of dust and stone, then Vergil noticed its pages was also made from demon skin and all of it was written in a language that he had seen a few times before in Fortuna. Symbols and drawings that he could never make sense of, the only one he had ever met who understood them was Mira. Vergil looked up at Mira and all she did was smile back, she knew the entire time that he couldn't read the book; her smile was her way of saying _'I told you so'_. The two of them locked eyes, Vergil glaring at her and Mira unconcernedly stared back with those purple eyes of hers.

Those eyes, it was always the way she looked at him with those eyes; she knew Vergil could kill her any time he wished and yet with those eyes, she continuously challenged him with her stare. Whenever Vergil insisted of looking though the documents he could never understand he could always see her there staring at him with that look, the look that said _'hand it over I'll translate it for you' _but with her it was if she was saying that she was superior than him intellectually and she was constantly reminding him with her stare, with _those eyes_. An inferior being, an abomination, a living failure, the likes of her challenging him; this infuriated him more than it should, but she wasn't challenging his strength Mira was challenging his pride, how long will it take for him to ask her to translate the book to satisfy his questions.

Mira replied with only a smirk, eyes locked the engaged in a silent conversation, one they have had many times before. '_Do you want to kill me?'_ Mira's smirk showed; Vergil's hand before was already griping his cherished sword Yamato and was soon released millimeters from her neck. She never flinched not a single muscle and her eyes stayed locked with his, never moving. _'Are you sure you're ready to take this risk? If you do and then you find where your birthright rests, sealed away behind an obstacle that you cannot understand with no one in existence able to assist, what will you do? It will be forever out of your reach because you didn't plan ahead and take precautions. You will only have yourself to blame for all of eternity.'_

Finally looking down, Mira looked at the sword so close to ending her life, her smile never fading she let out a small chuckle to herself and slowly, with her finger, moved Yamato to the side. _'If you are willing to take that risk then do it! I don't like to wait around.'_

Those eyes; all innocence, hope and empathy were ripped from her soul many years ago just like Vergil's. In a way they were the same, both have a lust for something and will do anything to achieve it. For Vergil it is the power of his father, for Mira it was knowledge; she was vastly intelligent and knew how to survive. Years of torture and running and hiding from the ones that made her into what she is now and has made her eyes almost _'enchanting'_.

Vergil quickly sheathed his sword in shock of his own thoughts, she is a pawn a means to an end, her life doesn't matter, as long as she remains useful…Vergil then realized her game, Mira was using Vergil just as he is using her. He needs her to translate as she is the only one he knows with that ability and as long as she can be of use to him, Vergil will protect Mira from harm. She's more cunning than anyone could imagine. Vergil looked to meet her gaze and in hidden shock saw her casually walking up to him still with her smirk and those eyes getting closer. She stood in front of him, reached up and took the book from his hand and made her way to the stairs out of the basement. Vergil was frozen in place; he made no outward expression other than his eyes following her every step.

"I'll start translating the book, might take a few days. Who knows there might actually be something of use to you in it? We'll just have to wait and see."

Hearing the door open and close and knowing she was no longer in the room gave Vergil relief, he kept replaying the scene in his mind over and over, but the one thing he couldn't get over was when she was walking closer with those eyes Vergil could feel his heart beating faster and when she was standing in front of him for that brief moment, his heart skipped a beat.


	8. Beauty of the Beast

Beauty of the Beast

"_Sanest choice in the insane world:__  
__Beware the beast but enjoy the feast he offers"_

"It has been over a week, how have you not finished translating that book?!" Vergil and Mira have been fighting over the translation progress ever since she got back from her medical work with Phineus, Mira can usually translate an ancient document that even the Order can't decipher after one sitting; but 'The Book of Forbidden Knowledge' is being very difficult to translate or so she says.

"This book is nearly two-thousand years old, the pages are worn and the ink has either faded or peeled completely off; so _excuse me _if the text is a tad illegible and I have to re-read a sentence fifteen fucking times as so I can fill in the gaps! So I apologize for taking my time to make sure each god-dammed sentence is correct!"

Back and forth Mira paced around her basement, gabbing books, glancing at them, then putting them back and rushing off to another stack across the room and back to her notes again to write something down and the cycle continued. The day after Mira brought the book back she said that it had information about demon portals that would take further time to translate; hearing that kind of information made Vergil anxious. _'This could be it; that book might contain the location of my father, Sparda's power. I must have its location no matter what!'_ The only downside was the time it was taking; Vergil was used to Mira simply reading the items he brought her and she told him what it said immediately afterwards and Vergil's anxious anticipation was making it feel like time was slowing, so he was obviously a little hostile.

Mira, standing at her desk starring at her notes, let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed her hands up her face and swept back her long, flowing raven hair through her fingers to the back of her neck to the front before looking at Vergil who glared at her; she had something she wanted to say.

"Look, I can't work with you breathing down my neck so how about I tell you what I've managed to get so far and after that you leave me alone to do my work, Deal?" Vergil told her 'fine' and Mira told him everything.

"I pretty much skimmed over this book numerous time and filled in the blanks where it was the easiest to read and from what I've read so far the book is about 'The Six Portals to the End of the World'. Not even paraphrasing, that is the exact translation."

"So it's about six demon portals, are any of them the one _I'm_ searching for?" Mira shrugged her shoulders not even bothering to look up from her globe she had been examining.

"Not sure; but I was able to isolate each individual portals section, all five of them."

"Five?" Vergil turned to Mira waiting for an explanation.

"Uh-huh, I thought it was weird too so I went back and checked and checked until I found out why. The author did include a sixth section, but all its pages had been long since torn out. Curious I looked for any mention of a name. Temen-Ni-Gru. It was one of such great importance that someone didn't want anyone to know its secrets."

"And you can't find anything about its location?" Vergil gritted his teeth in frustration; this book may be nothing more than wasted time on a dead end.

"Yes and no." Mira has shown no concern and has kept a calm tone throughout their conversation. "Whoever tore out the pages was thorough, no mention of the sixth portal or its name anywhere except in a single sentence in a very long winded history section. _'First constructed, last completed and first to be sealed; Temen-Ni-Gru stands as the central point of all the rest.'_ That is the only spot in the entirety of this book where the sixth portal is ever mentioned."

"Fist to be sealed; it has to be the one." _Finally_ Vergil thought, he now even closer to his goal. Mira gave a smile at Vergil which made him think back when she stood in front of him to grab the book; her eyes, those unflinching purple eyes-

"I agree." Mira's voice snapped Vergil back in to focus. "It seems to line up with the legend, but I think I might have a bit more info to seal the deal. As I skimmed for any words I might recognize I found three. 'Fortuna' and 'Hell Gate' _'Third constructed, fourth completed and second sealed. The Hell Gate sleeps in Fortune'_ is what I first read until I realized my error and Fortune became Fortuna."

"Are all of those supposed to be riddles?" _So the portal that is hidden in this city is one of these six powerful portals. That explains Sparda being here._

"I guess, but if we're being honest, I really don't give a fuck about any of this. I'm probably gonna block all this out once I've finish translating and move on to the next thing that gains my attention. I'm just doing this because I have nothing better to do to stimulate my intellect-"

"Focus!" Vergil yelled, he doesn't want to waste anymore time on her disconnected rambles; he couldn't care less about her disinterest and wanted her to focus solely on this work. This is the first and only lead he has on where Sparda sealed his power and he was not losing it because this woman can't keep her thoughts straight.

"How does this have anything to do with the portal's location?" Mira bent back over to her globe and began tracing an area slowly with her fingers.

"Well at this point it's only a hypothesis but what if 'stands at the central point of the rest' is literal. We know there are six portals and that one is 'central' compared to the others; also there is one here in Fortuna, so that leaves four whose locations remain unknown. I was thinking what if they are arranged in a circle, and then Temen-Ni-Gru would be in the circle's center; or even a star. Five points all at an even space from one another and the sixth in the center with the same distance from the rest; stars have always had religious and mystical beliefs around them, the same with a circle, either one is highly plausible at this point."

She is making a lot more sense than usual. "So if you find the locations of the others, you can find where Sparda sealed his power." Mira stood up straight to stretch out her arms and back, she looked over at Vergil and let out a hard sigh.

"We don't know that, all we know is that someone went out of their way to keep the sixth tower a secret, that its name is Temen-Ni-Gru and it was the first of six sealed and the Hell Gate here was the second. Without definite proof, saying that it is the place your father sealed away his power is speculation at best. So don't get your hopes up, as far as we know this could be another dead end."

Without another world Mira walked over to her desk with the intent on finishing her work. "Why don't you head upstairs and I'll let you know if I find anything, alright?"

'_She looks tired'_ Where the word that entered his mind when Mira looked up at him with a smile, but not physically. Her mind works a lot faster and longer than he thought possible; having that kind of intellect must be exhausting at times. _'What'_ He surprised himself once more for allowing himself to express concern for this human woman.

After getting this book as a possible lead, Vergil had forgotten why he originally came to Fortuna in the first place. Sparda ruled here so he wants to see if there was any truth to that, to retrace his steps of what he did before-. Before his mother, angry again for his resurfacing memories he blames Mira and at this point will do anything to avoid being around her for too long as he believes that she is affecting his emotions in some way. "I'm going back to the castle; there are still areas I haven't fully explored." Without looking up Mira raised her finger in protest.

"I wouldn't. The current head of the order, _His Holiness _Solemnis will be dead within the week and everybody is on edge, their soldiers are everywhere and the chance of you getting into a confrontation will increase."

Vergil couldn't decide if this was amusing or insulting, with Mira it was difficult if she was insulting or complementing someone and it usually takes them a while to figure it out. Either way Vergil couldn't help let out a smile chuckle.

"As if they could stop me-" Mira's head shot up in confusion and let out a snorted laugh and was silently laughing to herself.

"That's not what I meant, what I meant was if they see you and you cause them trouble, where are you going to go to get out of sight? Here, this is the only place you can get out of sight in a fucking hurry and who lives here? Me, and who are they going to bother at all hours to look for 'the silver haired man' giving them trouble? Me; I am not the least bit concerned for your safety in the slightest because there isn't a human or demon that could ever pose a threat to you here, demon world maybe, but not here. So if you cause trouble for them you are causing trouble for _me_, I am not about to have their men asking about me when I have made damn sure to blend in so well no one would remember who I was and I will not have you ruin it for me! Got it?"

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes! You never had to deal with this because you are indeed very powerful, but I don't have that luxury. If people remember me, that makes me easier to track down and those hunting me are relentless and determined. So far I've managed to go un-noticed ever since I began wearing my mask of sincerity; the same one their future leader, Sanctus, wears."

"I couldn't care less for the city's politics." Another pointless conversation, that's what this day has become, but Vergil wasn't about to let someone decide what he can or cannot do.

"Politics truly are a bore topic, but it's the human mind or better yet, its insanity that I find most fascinating." As if possessed by a devil, Mira's usually kind smile was twisted into a sadistic grin with the eyes to match, this is the true Mira.

"How far will a person fall into depravity to achieve their goals, how many sins will they let their soul absorb and which deadly sin drives their motives? These are my favorite questions." This side of Mira, Vergil has already seen many times. This is Mira without her 'mask' on; sitting on a stool calmly rocking back and forth with a happy smile of her face with not a care in the world as she turns to Vergil and points to him.

"The deadly sin that drives you is lust, a lust for power to be precise; the sin the drives Sanctus is gluttony as he craves power. Both desire the same thing and yet are completely different."

Okay, now she's just trying to piss him off; irritated with her accusations Vergil goes for his sword but stops when he remembers that threats don't work on her as she is without question, completely mad.

"How so?" Vergil decides to indulge her insanity for a while as she usually makes a lot of sense, makes her point across very clearly even when it takes her a while to get to the point and is a good way to pass the time.

"While the goal that drives you is the same, the sin that influences you both is completely different and has different outcomes. I was able to identify Sanctus as wearing a mask like mine due to me wearing one. The knights heard I used herbal medicine and thought I could help their current leader, but when I examined him Sanctus was there watching me. It wasn't to make sure I didn't harm the old man; it was to make sure I was unable to learn the truth about his fading life. Without him knowing, I took a swab of their leader's mouth and later identified various types of slow working poison that was given to him in non leather amounts over a very long period of time and knew that it was Sanctus who gave it to him."

Vergil smirked. "But isn't that _speculation_?" Vergil made no attempts to hide the fact he was mocking her.

"Absolutely, I legitimately have no proof, I can't prove it was poison or who gave it to him, but I know it was Sanctus. If you see him, look into his eyes and you will see the truth. He can't hide his true self when world weary outsiders look into his eyes. Ambition hidden behind a façade is dangerous to those blind with biased trust. But back to my point gluttony and lust are two different sins for a reason."

On her chair Mira sat wither her knees up to her chin resting her head on them, her arms wrapped around her closed legs, staring at Vergil, smiling.

"Gluttony can never be satisfied, the inflicted will want more and more until it leads to their demise. Lust can be sated one the inflicted can attain what they desire most."

**A/N: Longest chapter of this story so far. Making progress; with one chapter left I want to know what you think so far and do you want an additional chapter before the finale that will add more to Mira's capabilities, past and relationship with Vergil or just jump to the ending.**


	9. The Rest is Silence

The Rest is Silence

"_I wonder do I love you?__  
__Or the thought of you?"_

"_Only the weak__  
__Are not lonely__"_

_Mira was right_. Vergil thought, just mentally acknowledging that fact made him angry. A chemist, alchemist, Wiccan, witch or whatever she wanted to call herself; Mira does have a very keen eye for seeing those who'd rather go unseen. Vergil included; though her personality is a bit erratic. She tries hard to stay focused so she can appear normal and stable enough to work, but when she's alone or with someone she's comfortable with anything can set her off.

Bringing up Fortuna can start a conversation that can bring out her curious side, a mirror causes her to become violent and will violently smashes it or sometimes will even try to claw the shards out of the frame with her hands, and fire brings out her destructive side along with memories of her past. All of that is tolerable, but the most grating irritable thing about Mira's personality is her narcissism about her intellect and that tone when you acknowledge when she is correct. Her smug smile with her arms crossed, it's like the clichéd 'I told you so' line and you have to physically restrain yourself before she says a word.

Vergil learned that after the new leader of Fortuna was chosen its citizens will stay indoors after leaving the chapel to pray the same for the people inside the castle, making this day the perfect chance to explore without any interruptions. While wandering through the castle Vergil found many paintings and statues depicting Sparda in his true demon form and yet they still worship him despite being what humanity feared. Standing in the grand master bedroom Vergil's search was interrupted by an old man; at first he was prepared for a fight but immediately backed down. He identified himself as Sanctus, Fortuna's new leader; Vergil saw his eyes and told Sanctus exactly what was on his mind.

"I don't mind that you pray to Sparda as a god, but do think clearly of this. One day I will surpass that god, and when that time comes, who will you worship? The one that was once god or the son who exceeded him." Vergil then disappeared through the window.

As much as it physically pains him to admit about Sanctus' true personality, Mira was right.

"Which side craves blood and death and which craves the touch of another's bare skin; an obvious answer would be the demon craves blood and the human craves flesh. But would it be wrong to consider it the other way around? After all when you think about it, neither humans nor demons are that much different when you get right down to the source of their behavior."

"Have you been inhaling the fumes from those medicines again?" Vergil just stood there listening to her little ramble quietly until she finished, this is not unusual for her behavior; it sometimes amazes him that she is able to function long enough to get anything done and still not get locked away in an insane asylum where she defiantly belongs.

"I'm not brewing any potions today" This isn't the first time he caught her holding conversations with herself and Mira was never bothered by that, she knew why he was here.

"Then what excuse do you have for yourself this time?"

"Silence is deafening, I just needed something to fill the void and if I were to think to myself then my mind would wander so far I'd forget what I was doing and probably come to my senses while wandering through the forests at night again." She smiled sweetly while rubbing her fingers across the bandages around her neck.

Just a couple of days ago that scenario became true; while wondering around lost in her own thoughts to point where she seemed possessed looking up at the moon, smiling the whole way. Vergil only happened upon her by chance when he was trying to find the source of a horrible noise echoing throughout the area, which turned out to be her tone deaf singing. But if had shown up only five minutes later it might have been too late to save her.

Three men wearing those hoods that the people of Fortuna all wear, but they weren't the Order's Knights; they wore civilian clothing and all three were attacking Mira. They forced her to the ground, laughing about how easy it has been for them to prey on women and by mutilating the bodies of their victims everyone cries demon.

_Disgusting_ was the first word to enter his mind; Vergil had no qualms about slaughtering anyone, who got in his way or merely annoyed him, but _this_ is beneath him in so many ways and anyone who stoops to this level just for thrills deserves whatever punishment they get.

Mira was yelling at them to get off her and swearing every other word, she was putting up a decent fight but not surprising since she's been evading demons and getting rid of the weaker ones she can handle. One of the men grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head into a nearby tree as she tried to run; the hit was enough to daze Mira as she struggled to get off the ground. Flailing around trying to keep fighting; the first man sat on top her chest and began strangling her while the third was laughing about how they could still have fun with her after she's dead.

"Whose there!?" The third man called out towards the snapping sound from behind them. Vergil stepped out of the shadows as if he were passing through; the first man let go of Mira's neck, gasping for air Mira struggled to keep her head up to see but she was on the verge of blacking out completely; the second man pulled up his knife and demanded to know who Vergil was.

"You'd better get the fuck outta here if you know what's good for ya or we're gonna make you wish you'd never stepped foot out here."

Uninterested in the man's threat Vergil stated that his only interest was Mira. Smirking, the first man grabbed the still dazed Mira by the hair and pulled her up to her knees.

"What, this bitch is your woman?" The second man pulled his knife to Mira's neck and slowly pulled it across lightly causing blood to start dripping down her neck. Vergil glared at the implication of her being his woman.

"No" Vergil flatly answered. "But I'm not going to let someone take something that belongs to _**me**_." In less than a second Vergil unsheathed his sword Yamato and sliced up all three men, careful not to hit Mira, then sheathing it one more. When the clink sound of his sword returned to its sheath the three men's bodies fell in pieces.

Mira was asleep so Vergil had no choice but to carry her back and used her medicine to treat her wound until she woke up. After she woke, Mira teased Vergil that he might be getting fond of her but he shot down everything by claiming that he was merely protecting his investment. If she died then it would be a major setback and would have to send time finding another translator capable of reading the book. Mira waved it off, but did give her savior a sincere thank you and seemed to be trying to annoy him less.

"So we don't want something like that happening again." Mira said cheerfully.

"Because next time you're saving yourself." Last thing Vergil wants is to play bodyguard for a woman who literally plays with fire in the hopes of finding a way to change the color without altering its temperature, which explodes and nearly caught herself on fire. And here they go again.

"Yeah, yeah I know. _'As long as you remain useful' _and _'Your only use is to translate'_ I got it. I bet you're here for an update?" Mira walked over to her mess of papers on the back wall table and picked up a single piece of paper.

"Do you have anything worth telling?" Hard to believe he's been in Fortuna for almost a month, most of the time waiting for her to finish translating.

"No I haven't found the sixth tower, but I did find four out the five needed to find it and I'm very close to the fifth. I'd say I'll have your sixth tower located in forty-eight hours at the most."

_Finally!_ He thought. _Soon my father's power will be within my grasp._ Vergil's heart raced with excitement and he couldn't help but to let out a smile.

"Good"

"I wouldn't celebrate yet." Mira interrupted. "I can only show you where it is but as for activating it, you're on your own."

"Then I'll deal with it when I get there."

"Okay then." Mira smiled again, it wasn't the usual smirk either, it was like the she gave when she thanked him for saving her and when…when was the other time?

Vergil couldn't remember it's just like before. When he remembered Mira never had green eyes and wasn't tormented into killing. The real Mira was tortured into her insanity and the only reason she gave any help was just to see what'll happen for her own amusement. His world began to distort again, his arms felt bound, his legs weak and his vision eventually went black.

"Looks like the poison is wearing off." Vergil could hear this woman's voice echoing through his mind, he recognized this voice from before; it wasn't human, whoever this woman is she is a demon. Vergil wanted to struggle but when he did all he could hear were chains.

"My, my." The she demon spoke "I'm impressed Son of Sparda, not many men, human or demon, have been able to wake up after I inject them with my venom. Most just stay in their little dream world till the end of their days."

She began laughing at Vergil's situation as it were a joke as if _he_ were a joke until another voice told her to stop. It was a man.

"We don't have time to waste; we need to get everything ready. If Dante finds out about this place before we can-"

"Relax" the she demon cut him off. Her tone shifted to confidence. "I didn't expect him to be so resilient to my venom; I wonder how he managed. Doesn't matter, I'll give him an even stronger dose. It won't kill him but he'll wish it did all while watching helplessly as all his memories are eaten away. So relax, we'll have our puppet sooner than you think."

In the darkness of his thoughts Vergil felt another wave of pain in his torso then a burning sensation that felt like every cell in his body was dissolving, he might have heard himself scream in pain but he could hear nothing but the she demons giggle.

Then the rest was silence.


	10. Act 2:1

Act 2 - The Message

Several weeks have passed since Dante's run in with the Order of the Sword at Fortuna, and Dante's life has become a little more relaxed since Lady is no longer complaining about others stealing her targets. Even now Dante is still amused when thinking about Nero, Fortuna's little upstart demon slayer with an attitude no worse than Dante's when he was at that age. Dante smirked laying down on his couch in the Devil May Cry office, musing to himself the kind of life he would grow into a few years down the line. He was even considering on sending the kid his own Devil May Cry neon sign if he could ever figure out when his birthday was.

"So you're Dante, the second son of Sparda." In an instant a cloaked woman was in his office, he could feel her presence outside his office for a few seconds before she materialized inside.

_This girl has got guts, I'll give her that much._ Dante wasn't concerned though; he could feel no hostility from her. Dante lazily opened one eye and became curious. This woman was wearing a scarlet dress like the women in Fortuna, she kept her head down and her face hidden by shadows and spoke in a blunt but polite manner. Dante thought that whatever she might have to say might be interesting enough to keep him entertained for a little while.

"So what if I am? Not many people call me by _that_ name lady." Dante closed his eye moved around a little to make himself more comfortable for his inevitable nap.

"It's not a matter of 'if'; I know your face as it is the same as the elder son, your brother Vergil."

Opening both his eyes, Dante's interest in this woman grew even more. He can't even remember the last time anyone ever said his name, let alone knew that he was a twin and the older one at that; so how could she have known. The woman's kept her composure and despite Dante giving off an intimidating atmosphere, she did not return the hostility.

"And how would you know that, if you don't mind me asking." Dante was less concerned why she was here and more as to how she knew what he knew, he had to know.

"It matters not how, but as to where his current location." The woman replied.

_What is with these people and their damn problem with giving a straight god-damned answer_.

"Sorry to be the one to tell you, but Vergil's dead; he's been dead a long time."

How many times did he have to come to terms with those words, three? How long did it take him to accept those words, he can't remember. But he did and as much as he hates it, he had to. Dante couldn't let himself run his life into the ground further than it has already by refusing to accept reality.

"What proof do you have of his demise?" The woman asked.

_Now I know she's just trying to piss me off. _Dante sat up and gave to woman a mean glare as to mean 'how dare you'.

"I was there; I'm the one who killed him.

"What if I were to tell you that there is a chance that your brother still lives? It's not much but I have heard a rumor from the demon realm that relates to your brother."

"I'm listening" _I'll humor her._

"In the demon realm there sits a construct that resembles a fortress, deep within its walls is a dungeon and arena. Inside that dungeon awaits your brother, their prisoner, being manipulated into their puppet. Deconstructing his mind in a way Mundus could not until he becomes their ultimate weapon to use in their plan against the Demon King, use Vergil to kill him and they will take his place with your brother being used at their attack dog.

I understand this is a lot to take in; I myself cannot validate the authenticity of this rumor. All I know about _them_ is that they are members of the Orion Society.

But I believe that as his brother, who has lost just as much as he has, would like to know this piece of information and decide for yourself whether or not this information is too believed."

Dante sat in silence, there is a good possibility that this is another trap, similar to how Mundus used Trish. But why send someone as unsociable as her instead of someone else, and the rumor sounds a bit too informative to be a rumor. If it's true then there's no way Mundus wouldn't know about it and wipe out any potential threat with the full force of those under his command.

But what if it's true, what if all this time Vergil was still alive, there's no way he'd be happy with being another one's puppet again, maybe this time, this time for sure Dante can bring him back for good.

"Then I'll just have to go there and see for myself now won't I?" With his cocky attitude retuning he couldn't help himself. The woman smiles and for the first time looked up and stared Dante in the eyes and then disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Purple eyes huh? Well…" Dante stretched out his arms and let out a loud yawn "Better get the gang back together for a road trip though hell."

In the forests outside of Fortuna City, Nero continues his training to master his new abilities as well as well as Yamato, it's been hard and he has progressed so little in the past weeks, but he is improving none the less. Dante sat back and watch a little bit before the kid finally took notice of him.

"Dante? What are you doing here?" Casually walking over Dante greets Nero.

"Well just I was relaxing back at my place and was wondering if you'd be interested in a literal road trip through hell?"


	11. Act 2:2

Act 2: Moon River

An afternoon in Fortuna city, warm weather with a pleasant breeze as spring begins to transition to summer. A few clouds roam freely by with birds singing and flying as they please; the children of the city's orphanage run and play merrily under supervision sitting on the benches or playing with the children. In the gazebo sit a familiar young lady and an elderly woman enjoying afternoon tea together.

"The day almost feels perfect, doesn't it Kyrie?"

The elderly woman is the headmistress of the orphanage and has been for close to thirty years and she cannot bring herself to dislike any of the children left in her care. She remembers Kyrie fondly when she was a child, always brought by her parents and brother to help care for the children whenever they can and how Kyrie always had a warm heart that could never truly despise anyone no matter how horrible they treated her; she truly is a pure soul.

"Yes headmistress, it's seems like Fortuna is finally healing from the pain left by the Order."

Kyrie's eyes gazed sadly down at her cup, all the lives lost including her brother Credo. He believed so much in the world the Order promised and was killed when she was used as bait to harm Nero. She missed Credo everyday and wished on some days that he could come back and he, she and Nero could become a family again. But Nero helps ease that pain, he promised that he would protect her at all costs in Credo's stead and that Credo would never forgive him if he didn't.

"Nero has grown into a fine young man, he has the Will of Sparda within him and it will allow him to do so much good in the world."

"Actually headmistress."

Kyrie didn't want to interrupt her but she needed to get answers for Nero while he was away with Dante, Nero would never ask himself and he will defiantly be angry with Kyrie when he finds out; but if it can give him some answers and help Nero in some way, then she'll try.

"I have a question about Nero." Kyrie takes a deep breath and asks her question.

"What do you remember about the day Nero first arrived here?"

"I've already told you many times about that morning." She maybe old but the headmistress is known for her near perfect memory as she has never forgotten the name of any child that was ever under her care.

"I know but, but what about a cut on the right side of his neck?" The headmistress froze and locked eyes with Kyrie, she obviously knows something.

"How did you-"

"Nero's been having nightmares lately; they used to happen every few nights, but now it's every night and it is the exact same dream every time."

'It starts the same way, I open my eyes to a dark room with shadows created by the moon and fight orange glow above my head; I think it's a nightlight. I'm lying on my back in a small wooden crib; I can see a master bed with long wooden posts that make a canopy when I look down. I can't tell what colors they are, it's too dark and in the dream I can't see very far. I see the ceiling when I look up and the wall when I look right.

When I look to my left I see a record player, my head suddenly turns to the record player because I hear music and I start looking around for something and am getting upset when I can't find it; I feel anxiety when I can't see it and I want to know why. The song that plays feels soothing to me, I feel like I have heard that song over and over again. It stars with an acoustic guitar playing and a man with a voice that could be in an opera starts singing.

_Moon River, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style someday_

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way._

As I star at the record player I see a black shadowy figure make its way towards me and I'm not afraid because I think that person is what I'm looking for. I begin to reach out and I feel so happy, I want that person to hold my hand and gently rub it. That's when I notice that I'm reaching out with my right harm and it's completely normal and so small, like a baby's.

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after the same rainbow's end_

_Waiting round the bend_

_My huckleberry friend_

_Moon River_

_And me._

As the song repeats the first verse as a chorus, I become shocked when the shadow isn't the one I want and I'm confused but this person wraps his hand around mine gently and sticks his index finger out as if he's pointing at me. I can see the person better now; A man in his thirties with medium length black hair and is wearing a dark suit. Looking at his smile, it's empty and fake as he leans his head left to right with the music. The chorus ends and the singer continues.

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

I hear something and turn my head to the left and up trying to see and I'm happy because it's the one I want. I hear them talking but all I can hear are mumbles between them, but I can hear the song perfectly as the singer gets louder.

_We're after the same rainbow's end_

_Waiting round the bend_

_My huckleberry friend_

_Moon River…_

As if on cue from the song as soon as the last verse is sung, the man's nail gets longer and stabs me in the side of my neck.

_And me._

It's sudden and I'm both scared and in pain and the moment I hear that last two words I tense up because I know what's gonna happen and I don't want it to but I'm forced to watch it over and over every night when I sleep. When I do wake up I'm haunted by the memory of hearing a baby screaming, which I guess is me. I'm sweating, out of breath and terrified to go back to sleep because I don't want to go through that again, but I have to if I want to rest up enough to fight off demons. I want to know what this is, am I remembering something or does it happen because of Yamato.

This reoccurring dream didn't start until after Yamato and when I awakened my demonic power.'

"I told Nero that he might want to speak to Dante about it because, as the Son of Sparda, he might know how to help Nero better than I can, but if I can get answers from hear maybe that will give Nero a starting point."

Kyrie finished her story and pleaded with the headmistress if there was anything she could tell her about Nero's predicament. The headmistress was silent and sipped from her tea and told Kyrie the only things she knew.

"Nero did have a cut on his neck when I found him on that morning; it was treated with some kind of green herbal medicine and wrapped carefully around."

"Is that all?"

The headmistress poured herself another cup and drank from it then sighed heavily.

"One of the thing I've noticed in my years here, if abandoned children believed that their parents loved then, then they would hope that their parents would return for them and send their time hoping. I've seen many children crushed when reality set in and it sends then down am downward spiral. I decided to keep certain information that I find away from then in the hopes that it will keep them from destroying their future.

Around Nero's wrist was a small chain with a thin plate, the words engraved with the skills of a master. Each letter expertly crafted like the hand writing of a loving mother; I claimed Nero was named for the black blanket he was in, but in reality it was the bracelet with his name engraved."


End file.
